


Just a Phone Call Away

by DuskAnarchy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAnarchy/pseuds/DuskAnarchy
Summary: Chloe wakes up early one morning feeling genuinely sick. She calls Lucifer to come over and comfort her. He has no idea what’s expected of him but tries his best anyway.





	Just a Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for at least two years, so I apologize if I’m rusty. I always used to write when I was feeling down, but I’ve been meaning to pick things back up anyhow. And yet my feeling terribly sick is what turned me to write this (in the middle of the night because it’s not like I was going to get any sleep). Enjoy!  
> Little warning; Chloe is sick and there’s no funny business to be had. Possible future chapter though?

The red letters were glaring at her from the nightstand. 4:26 AM. Chloe turned and groaned into her pillow. It was Saturday morning, Trixie was at Dan’s for the whole weekend, and she was sick.  
She’d been looking forward to some alone time. Watch some movies, eat way more sugar than she should, and drink a glass or two more wine that she could handle. Instead it’s like she fast forwarded to Sunday morning, when she had been planning her hangover.  
She was sick, not in the feeling slightly squeezy sense. No in the full blown I feel miserable and just want to cry sense. In fact, tears were quietly making their way into her pillow.  
She couldn’t breathe through her nose, her head hurt and just the effort of lifting her head to look at the time had left her exhausted. But, unfortunately for her, once she woke up on any day, she would be unable to go back to sleep.  
That’s how, after a few minutes of quiet tears, a trip to the bathroom in an attempt to freshen up, and a quick stop in the kitchen for a glass of water, she found herself curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.  
Before she really knew what she was doing, she was calling Lucifer. She hadn’t been thinking when she got herself from the bed to the couch about calling him, nor had she been when she’d sat down. Nonetheless as she hissed at the far too bright screen, she knew this was her best option.  
Trixie was with Dan, and she didn’t want to worry either of them needlessly. She objectively knew she’d be fine. If it hadn’t been the middle of the night marbe she would’ve texted Dan instead, but it wasn’t.  
After a few moments, which felt like eternity for Chloe (not that she had a fair point of reference), Lucifer’s voice sounded through the phone.  
“Detective!” Sounded his cheerful voice, slightly too loud for Chloe. “To what do I owe this early call?” If she hadn’t been feeling as terribly, she would’ve heard the genuine surprise in his voice, or the slightly groggy undertone someone who just woke up to a phone call from their favorite person. Instead she took comfort in hearing his voice. The small pause allowed by Chloe’s listening was taken by Lucifer as an indication to keep talking.  
And so keep talking he did. With a smoother voice he continued, “Calling me at such an hour of all people, do you need assistance with anything that requires my particular skills? In bed I mean of course!”  
“Lucifer…” Was all she could croak out in response, and in reply to her tone he dropped his playfulness.  
“What’s wrong?” Came his quick reply.  
It was only now that she realised she hadn’t quite thought this through. As in at all.  
“I’m sick, and I feel miserable,” She quickly explained. “I’m sorry I woke you, I shouldn’t have called.” She continued, wanting to say more but being cut off.  
“Nonsense! What can I do to help?”  
“If you really want to help, could you come over? Trixie is with Dan and I didn’t think you’d be asleep and-“ He’d sounded sincere, but she had trouble imagining that the self-proclaimed Devil would be interested in helping her through something as mundane as a _human_ illness.  
“I’m on my way.” He responded quickly and ended the call, leaving her smiling to herself. _That’s why she’d called him._ She realised. _I can count on him._

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5AM now (yes I used my own time as reference) and I’m going to (try) to get some sleep. Let me know what you think! It’ll be sure to motivate me to write more :)


End file.
